elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Maharani
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Maharani (auch kurz Rani genannt) lebt im Smithsonian National Zoo in Washington DC (USA). Maharani wurde am 14.07.1990 im Zoo Calgary in der kanadischen Provinz Alberta geboren. Sie ist der zweite (gemeinsame) Nachwuchs ihrer Eltern Bandara† (gest. 1991 in Calgary) und Kamala. Maharani lebte seit ihrer Geburt in Calgary. Die dortige Kuhgruppe besteht neben Maharani aus ihrer Mutter Kamala und ihrer "Tante" Swarna. Maharani ist eine jüngere Schwester des Bullen Calvin†, der 1989, also vor ihrer Geburt, an die African Lion Safari nach Ontario abgegeben worden war, wo er eine Reihe von Kälbern zeugte, ehe er im Jahr 2000 nach Europa ging, wo weitere Kälbe von ihm in Hannover und Ostrava geboren wurden. Als Nachfolger von Maharanis Vater Bandara† kam schon 1992 im Alter von zehn Jahren der im Zoo Miami (USA) geborene Spike nach Calgary. Später wurde Maharani von ihm gedeckt und gebar mehrere Kälber, von denen bisher keines überlebt hat. Am 16.11.2004 wurde Maharani'''s Tochter '''Keemaya† geboren, die von ihrer Mutter und Großmutter aber nicht angenommen wurde. Schon bald darauf wurde das Kuhkalb krank und zog sich eine Infektion zu, die intensiv von den Zoomitarbeitern behandelt wurde. Trotz einzelner Fortschritte konnte die Erkrankung aber nicht wirksam behandelt werden. Einige Wochen nach ihrer Geburt fiel das kleine Kalb ins Koma und starb am 07.12.2004. Ihren Namen, der auf Hindi "Wunder" bedeuten soll, erhielt sie von Zoomitarbeitern und einer Kindergartenklasse erst nach ihrem Tod. Eine Dreizehnjährige hatte mit familiärer Unterstützung dem Zoo eine größere Summe als Spende zur Behandlung von Keemaya† überlassen, die das Kalb aber nicht mehr retten konnte. Am 09.08.2007 brachte Maharani ihren zweiten Nachwuchs zur Welt, erneut ein Kuhkalb, das von der damaligen jungen Stifterin den Namen Malti† erhielt (Hindi für "Mondlicht"). Aufgrund der Probleme der ersten Geburt wurde die Beziehung zwischen Mutter und Tochter genau beobachtet. Nach einer ersten kritischen Phase, in der sich Maharani zögernd ihrem Kalb gegenüber verhielt, wurde Malti† aber von ihrer Mutter gut angenommen und entwickelte sich gut. Mit etwa fünfzehn Monaten allerdings zeigte das Kalb Symptome des Herpesvirus und erlag diesem innerhalb weniger Tage am 01.11.2008. An diesem Nachmittag versuchte Malti† sich nach einem Mittagsschlaf zu erheben, brach zusammen und starb innerhalb weniger Minuten. Es wurde als wahrscheinlich angenommen, dass der Virus unter den vier erwachsenen Elefanten verbreitet war. Daher mahnten die Kritiker der Elefantenzucht in Calgary ein, diese wegen des Todesfalles und der Ansteckungsgefahr weiterer Kälber einzustellen. Dennoch bemühte sich der Zoo weiterhin um Nachwuchs für Maharani. So wurde etwa im April 2010 schon nach ersten Meßwerten eine mögliche dritte Trächtigkeit von Rani angenommen, die sich aber später nicht bestätigt hat. Schließlich wurde im März 2012 bekannt gegeben, dass Maharani erneut trächtig war. Ihr Kalb wurde im Frühjahr 2013 erwartet. Allerdings kam es bei ihr zur Frühgeburt am 24.10.2012, bei dem sie ein totes Bullkalb zur Welt brachte, das laut Untersuchung schon einige Wochen zuvor im Mutterleib gestorben war. Es soll schwere Deformationen aufgewiesen haben. Im Hinblick auf die Geburt hatte der Zoo bereits Investitionen getätigt und auch Kontakt mit dem IZW aufgenommen. Während der dritten Tragzeit von Maharani kündigte der Zoo auch an, dass er innerhalb von fünf Jahren die Elefantenhaltung aufgeben und die Tiere anderswo unterbringen wollte. Auch dies geschah im Blick auf die bevorstehende Geburt. Zur Begründung wurde angegeben, dass das Wohl der Elefanten es erfordere, sie in einer größeren sozialen Gruppe mit ausreichendem Platz zu halten, der ihnen im Calgary Zoo nicht eingeräumt werden konnte. So wurden die drei Kühe schließlich am 20.05.2014 auf die Reise zum Smithsonian National Zoo in Washington DC in die Vereinigten Staaten geschickt. Sie trafen am 23.05.2014 am Zielort ein, wo sie die Gruppe der Kühe verstärken, die bis dahin ebenfalls aus drei Tieren bestand, wobei Bozie aus dem Baton Rouge Zoo in Louisiana erst 2013 dazu gestoßen waren. Neben der deutlich älteren Ambika leben mit Shanti und Bozie zwei Kühe in Washington, die etwa gleichaltrig sind mit Maharani'''s Mutter und "Tante". '''Maharani ist damit die jüngste Kuh dort. Daneben lebt allerdings mit dem 2001 dort geborenen Bullen Kandula noch ein jüngerer Elefant im Smithsonian National Zoo, der zudem auch 'Maharani's Neffe ist, da für seine Zeugung der Kuh Shanti Sperma von 'Maharani's Bruder Calvin† zugeführt wurde. Der Junbulle Kandula wurde abgegeben und Spike kam im Frühjahr 2018. Es werden weitere Kälber von ihm erhofft. Weblinks *Maharani (Rani) at Calgary Zoo, Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Calgary Zoo's baby elephant dies, Mitteilung zum Tod von Keemaya auf www.theglobeandmail.com. *Calgary Zoo's elephant, Maharani, gives birth to a 140-kilogram bouncing baby, Artikel über die Geburt von Malti auf www.canada.com. *Calgary Zoo hopes elephant will accept newborn, Bericht zur Beobachtung der Familienbande zwischen Maharani und Tochter Malti auf www.canada.com. *Elephants' best friend gets nursery visit, Bericht über die junge Patin von Maharanis Kälbern auf www.canada.com. *Elephant calf succumbs to virus at Calgary Zoo, Artikel zu Maltis Tod auf www.cbc.ca. *Activists want Calgary Zoo to halt breeding program, Bericht zur Kritik an Calgarys Zuchtprogramm auf www.ctvnews.ca. *Elephant at Calgary Zoo could be pregnant, Ankündigung einer möglichen Trächtigkeit von Maharani im April 2010 auf www.worldzootoday (dazu das Dementi Elephant’s pregnancy turns out to be false alarm). *Calgary Zoo announces Maharani the elephant is pregnant, Ankündigung von Maharanis dritter Tragzeit auf www.globaltvcalgary.com. *Calgary Zoo to find new home for popular Asian elephants, Bericht zur geplanten Abgabe der Calgary-Elefanten auf www2.canada.com. *Calgary zoo elephant Maharani delivers premature, stillborn calf, Bericht über Ranis Frühgeburt im Oktober 2012 auf www.cbc.ca. *The National Zoo May Be In For An Elephant Reunion, Bericht zur Ankunft in Washington DC auf www.smithsonianmag.com. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zuchtkuh Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Kanada Kategorie:Calgary Zoo